Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/HELLO THERE
thumbWitam! Tak... po prostu kocham tego mema. Wiem, że tu powinno być coś z Czkawką lub Szczerbatkiem no ale... ten mem należy do mojej ścisłej czołówki ^^ Ogólnie chciałem was powitać w moim nowym blogu, który nie będzie poświęcony opowiadaniom *SZOKUJĄCE* ''' '''Zapytacie jednak, ale Koniu to co tu będzie jak nie opowiadania? Czy ciebie po...gięło?! Ja natomiast odpowiem P R A W D O P O D O B N I E XD Będziecie mieli więc okazję trochę bliżej mnie poznać, bowiem będę się tu dzielił swoimi przemyśleniami na temat wydarzeń na wikii, co się działo ciekawego w moim (niezdarnym xD) życiu, no i żarty i memy przede wszystkim. Życie bez memów jest jak życie bez tlenu... daleko nie pociągniesz. ''' '''No więc przejdźmy do pierwszego tematu ^^ Jak tu żyć?! Może to tylko moja obserwacja zawiodła, ale wydaje mi się, że znowu zaczyna się tu robić dość... tłoczno xD Wyobraźcie sobie sklepik, taki mały osiedlowy. Niewiele osób z niego korzysta, choć ma kilka stałych klientów. Nagle jednak ludzie wprowadzają się na spokojne osiedle, a sklepik się zapełnia, zwłaszcza przed różnymi świętami. Może nie do końca dobre porównanie, ale chyba tak mniej więcej wygląda sekcja opowiadań. Coraz więcej nowych twarzy się tu pojawia ze swoimi opowiadaniami. Pomimo wad, cieszę się z tego xD Owszem, jest sporo chłamu (coś tam do tego chłamu od czasu do czasu dokładam ^^) jednak wśród tego całego szamba można znaleźć prawdziwe perełki. Diamenty nawet. ''' '''A jako że niedługo premiera JWS3 to ludziskuf przybywać będzie więcej i więcej i więcej i NAGLE SRU! Znowu będzie cisza :D Więc dla tych, którzy nie cieszą się za bardzo z napływu kiepskich opowiadań mam słowa pocieszenia. Cierpliwości mordeczki ^^ To tylko przejściowe C H Y B A Bo w końcu ja się często mylę. Często to nawet mało powiedziane... Ale hej! Jeśli jeszcze tu jesteś, to wielki szacuneczek ^^ ''' '''W sumie przekazałem co chciałem, więc DO NASTĘPNEGO AHA JAK COŚ TO NAPISZCIE NA TABLICY TO WAS TU ZAREKLAMUJĘ CZY COŚ ^^ ''' POMYSŁY! WSZĘDZIE POMYSŁY! + jakieś tam moje gadanie na różne tematy '''TO JEST NAJGORSZE A jeszcze gorsze jest to, że chyba każdy się z czymś takim... A więc Taka sytuacja: Hemoglobina, mistyfikacja, woda, ziemia, taka sytuacja (pozdro dla kumatych xD) Dobra, dobra ograniczę śmieszkowanie... chyba. Zboczyłem z tematu :/ Jesteś w środku pisania opowiadania. Uważasz je jako swoje najlepsze dzieło i nagle... ŁUBUDU masz pomysł na kolejne opowiadanie. Wszystko byłoby jeszcze spoko gdyby nie jeden fakt. Pomysł na nowe opowiadanie pojawia się, kiedy brak ci weny do kontynuowania opowiadania, które aktualnie piszesz. ''' '''TAK TO JEST NAJGORSZE Czy tylko mnie to regularnie spotyka? Jeśli tak to współczuję sobie. ' '''W sumie dla mnie nie byłby to problem, bo pisanie to coś, co uwielbiam robić. Odrywam się od swojego życia i wcielam się w życie głównego bohatera, którego opisuję xD Choć zawsze sobie obiecuję, że dokończę poprzednie, nigdy tak się nie dzieje. To jest dla mnie najsmutniejsze :C ' 'Dobra kończę użalanie się nad sobą. Raczej nie po to tu przychodzicie xD Na pewno nie po to ja piszę tego bloga. ' '''Macie mema w nagrodę =) left TAK BARDZO JA XD Zawsze się zastanawiałem, co moi czytelnicy myślą o moich opowiadaniach, jak je oceniają i czy w ogóle coś się poprawiam (Eriel, Czarcizgon i Domisia te dwa demony to czytają w ogóle, chociaż po Domi się tego nie spodziewam nie pytam was bo wasze opinie znam) W ogóle jeśli szukacie D O B R Y C H opowiadań to polecam wam te trzy istoty https://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:ErielVanya https://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Czarciousta https://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Domisia2003 WIECIE CO Z NIMI ZROBIĆ, NIE?! ' '''DALSZA CZĘŚĆ TEGO BLOGA ZOSTANIE ODBLOKOWANA ZA 00.00$ ' '''PŁATNOŚĆ W POWIETRZU EWENTUALNIE W SIANIE (CHECHECHE xD) Niech wielki ojciec Koń czuwa nad wami wszystkimi! XD Rzeczy, które mnie denerwują na wikii *SZOK* Nie myślałem, że to powiem, ale od dłuższego czasu nie denerwuje mnie tu nic xD Serio, strasznie potrafię narzekać i zazwyczaj nie ma sytuacji gdy coś mi zawsze pasuje w 100% ''' '''Może to też kwestia tego, że nie ma tu już takiego shitu jak kiedyś Ahhh... tak Kiedyś to było Tak, kiedyś to było 1. Były opowiadania o pół smokach (dalej jak o tym myślę, to mam ochotę pluć xD) 2. Wydaje mi się, że nawet te wszystkie takie sobie opowiadania mnie nie denerwują aż tak bardzo. Czasem owszem, są irytujące, ale wychodzę z założenia, że każdy od czegoś zaczynał ^^ Podam własny przykład: Porównajcie sobie moje pierwsze, pierwsze opowiadania na wikii, kiedy jeszcze pisałem pod pseudonimem Qwertypl2001 To był dopiero koszmar dla oczu. ''' '''Dobrze, że w miarę wydoroślałem ;D Dobra, nie za bardzo poleciałem XD Po prostu teraz lepiej ukrywam swoją dziecinność ^^ 3. Ale przedewszystkim denerwuje mnie Domisia2003 (tak, dokładnie XD) DOMI, PRZECZYATJ TO, TO WAŻNE JEST ^^ Primera: Czemu nie dodajesz nexta?! Z tego co wiem to ostatni next był w 2018! DŁUGO JESZCZE BĘDĘ TAK CZEKAŁ?! xD Segundo: KIEDY WRESZCIE PRZECZYTASZ NEXTA?! ''' '''Przecież nie będę męczył cię w wiadomościach POMÓŻCIE xD Wspólnymi siłami ściągniemy tu Domisię! ''' '''Wierzę w was ^^ W sumie to chyba tyle :/ Dajcie znać, co was denerwuje xD Może w niektórych kwestiach się zgodzimy nawet Brzmię jak jutuber xD) TAKŻE ZOSTAWCIE SUBA, KLIKNIJCIE W DZWONECZEK I DAJCIE ŁAPKE W GÓRĘ ORAZ ZOSTAWCIE KOMENTARZ (tak, teraz zdecydowanie lepiej xD) O przyszłości Tak, tak, doskonale wiem na kogo kreuję swój wizerunek na wikii. W Wiecie, taki śmieszek, co niczym się nie przejmuje i tylko śmieszkowanie mu w głowie xD Nie ukrywam, że rzeczywiście jest tak, jednak nie zawsze ^^ ''' '''Często się zastanawiam, co za chore gówno czeka mnie w przyszłości. Co się potoczy dalej z moją twórczością i tak dalej, bo nie oszukujmy się, ale wiczenie na wikii pisać nie będę i prędzej czy później przeniosę się gdzieś indziej luuuub po prostu przestanę pisać. O jeżu kolczasty... oszalałbym z nic nie robienia po najbliższych dwóch minutach! Bo w sumie nie mam dnia, żebym nie myślał co by tu napisać, jak potoczą się dalsze losy moich bohaterów i tym podobne xD Pozostając jednak jeszcze przy naszej K O C H A N E J wikii =) Nie mogę przez cały czas pisać tego samego, czyli wiecie 1. Czkawka, super koks co jest prawie bogiem nie do zaje...zniszczenia ;) 2. Super złoczyńca, z jakimś kijowym imieniem 3. Wielka bitwa na końcu ' '''Tak mniejwięcej w DUŻYM skrócie wygląda każde moje opowiadanie, nie powiem że nie xD Ale generalnie z tego jestem chyba znany. Dobra, za bardzo chyba po bandzie pojechałem, ale wiecie co próbuję powiedzieć xD ' '''Ponieważ lubię wyzwania to chciałbym spróbować czegoś nowego, mam kilka pomysłów, jednak chciałbym poznać waszą opinię. O czym chcielibyście przeczytać i czy macie jakieś pomysły? Chętnie się dowiem, bo jednak chcę żeby ktokolwiek czytał moje opowiadania xD Nawet chociaż trzy osoby ^^ Ale skoro już mowa o przyszłości, to nie mogę też nie wspomnieć też o JAK WYTRESOWAĆ SMOKA WIKIA !!!!!!!!! ''' '''Ale Koniu, ale czemu? - zapytacie. A ja wam odpowiem: T A K. Dokładnie xD TROCHĘ poważniej, to zgaduję, że ta wikia zacznie przeżywać swoje trzecie życie w okolicach premiery JWS 3 co jest pewne i co już widać (ALE TY JESTEŚ SPOSTRZEGAWCZY) Co jednak stanie się potem? To też da się przewidzieć ;) Chociaż jest to wątpliwe, ale do tego zaraz dojdziemy. Założenie pierwsze (mniej prawdopodobne według mnie): Otóż po premierze JWS 3 będzie tu znów tłoczno, ale ludzi będzie ubywać, jednak zmieni się to wraz z serialami animowanymi (raczej będą na 99.9%) i nowych, bądź starych użytkowników będzie przybywać. Nie będzie się tego dało porównać z przyrostami z okresu premiery pełnometrażówki, jednak będzie to na tyle znaczące, że wikia przeżyje. W końcu jednak źródełko wyschnie i w efekcie wikia zacznie wymierać. Nie będzie trzeba dodawać nowych artykułów, bo wszystko już będzie i powoli wszyscy będą odchodzić. Coraz więcej lepszych pisarzy również zacznie opuszczać naszą społeczność, aż w końcu pozostaną nieliczni lub nikt z lepszych, a fanficki będą zalewane... badziewiem, co doprowadzi do ostatecznego upadki wikii. Nie najweselszy scenariusz, wiem xD Ale według mnie bardzo mało prawdopodobny I teraz przechodzimy do pytania, czmeu? Ponieważ DreamWorks, jak każda szanująca się większa firma, będzie zwracała uwagę na L I C Z B Y ''' '''Smutne, ale prawdziwe A ponieważ Jak Wytresować Smoka 3 jest jednym z bardziej wyczekiwanych filmów 2019, to liczby małe nie będą. Dlatego też DW nie pozwoli zarżnąc kury znoszącej złote jajka, choć wiem o ich zapowiedzi, że to ostatnia produkcja JWS Ja jednak NIE WIERZĘ w to po prostu. Byłoby to komletnie bez sensu, a bazując na współczesnym rynku, JWS będzie się miało dość dobrze. Tak samo jak wikia. Dalej są to tylko moje insynuacje, więc nigdy nie wiadomo xD Ale powiem tak: I have a good feeling about this :D A pogadam sobie xD Przez ostatnie dwa dni nie miałem żadnego tematu, a nie chciałem jednak robić nic na siłę xD Dizisja jednak mnie tak naszło, że... a może pogadam sobie tak po prostu. Cóż... raczej popiszę. W końcu i tak czekam na 18 i włączenie serwerów w Star Wars the Old Republic (swoją drogą polecam fanom sw, spoko gra), bo w końcu czemu by nie dać update'a kiedy skończy mi się NIELIMITOWANY internet... pod żadnym pozorem nie polecam wam internetu od Cyfrowego Polsatu. Jak się okazało za pakiet 25 GB (śmiesznie mała ilość danych) płacić 90 zł... B R A W O. Plus prędkość pobierania to koszmar... 6 MB/s... już Orange proponuje 1 GB/s (co też jest niedorzeczne xD Ale zawsze te 100czy 200 MB/s zostaje) Także nie polecam xD A jak chcecie iść do kina, to gorąco polecam Szpuder man into de szpuder wers ;) Generalnie genialna animacja o Szpuder manie, polecam ~ Koniu202 Ale mam też informacje, ważną bądź nie, jak tam sobie uważacie xD Otóż po jutrze na opowiadaniu Farewell wlatuje next ŁUHUUUUUUUUU Cieszycie się, nie? Wiem, że się cieszycie xD No... tak w ogóle co tam u was? Dobrze wszystko? ^^ No... to dobrze XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach